emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Racial Information (H)
To Return to the Main Character Listings: Horde | Orc | Forsaken | Tauren | Troll | Blood Elf For the Horde! This page is created to give the character creator a starting point in creating the basic biological information for their character. Each of the Horde races has its basic information listed below. The places I pulled this information from are: Dramatis Personae's Site Blizz Planet's Horde Racial Page Blizz Planet's Alliance Racial Page(Because they don't have Blood Elf listed on the Horde Page. >.<) To jump to racial information: Orc | Forsaken | Tauren | Troll | Blood Elf Orc Available Classes:'''Warrior, Rogue, Shaman, Hunter, Warlock '''Names: Orc first names, particularly the males', have a harsh sound, and are rarely more than two syllables long. Orcs do not have family names, usually adopting a surname based upon some great battle deed. In extraordinary cases, a great hero may pass on his deed name to his children to preserve the story of his deed through future generations. :Examples: :Male Names: Grom, Thrum, Drog, Gorrum, Harg, Thurg, Karg. :Female Names: Groma, Hargu, Igrim, Agra, Dragga, Grima. :Surnames:Doomhammer, Deadeye, Foebinder, Elfkiller, Skullsplitter, Axeripper, Tearshorn, Fistcrusher. Appearance:'''Orc males are massive and brutish looking creatures. Weighing in at 250 to 300 pounds and standing from six to seven feet in height, they are not a small race. Even orc women tend to be only a half-foot or so shorter than most males (and some of them are equal in stature to their male counterparts), having broad shoulders and muscular, powerful bodies. Orcs tend to have bristly hair and beards, often black or brown in color. Their skin ranges from a light green to a dark drab olive. Eyes range in color from fierce red to a pale blue. Orcs have broad, flat noses, tusk-like teeth jutting from their lower and sometimes upper jaws, and large, pointed ears. They favor clothes of hide, and armor and arm themselves with a variety of gear. :Hair: Usually dark, occasionally red or silver. Natural full or partial baldness is not uncommon, even in females. Hair tends to stand straight up in bristles unless braided. :Eyes: Those with lingering demonic taint often have red eyes. Natural orc eye colors include dark violet, black, copper, or very rarely, a pale sky blue like Thrall's. :Skin: Varying shades of green or olive. :Height/Weight: Males are six to seven feet tall and 250-300 pounds. Females are noticeably smaller, but still broad-shouldered, stocky and muscular. ::Male Height: 6'8"-8'6" ::Female Height: 6'2"-8' ::Male Weight: 226-652 lb. ::Female Weight: 186-612 lb. :Age: A new adventurer will be between 17 and 32. 40 is "middle aged." The average orc will die around 65 years of age, though heroes can live as long as 100. However, it is very rare for Orcs to die of old age, usually meeting violent ends well before that. ::Adulthood: 15 years. ::Middle Age: 40 years. ::Old: 65 years. ::Venerable: 80 years. ::Life Expectancy: 82-100 years. '''Social Status: There are no orc "nobles." Respect is earned through deeds in battle, though the children of a great hero might have a social head start. Family: Orcs marry and care for their children in much the same structure that humans do, but with completely different principles. Baby orcs are fed mother's blood with mother's milk. A smack to a child's head or a knock-down brawl between husband and wife is often a sign of affection, as orcs do not injure very easily. Families share a fierce bond of love which is not often publicly demonstrated. Hometown: Most orcs call Orgrimmar, the great city of the orcs, their home these days, though the city itself is only a few years old. Most young adventurers actually grew up across the sea in human-run internment camps, which varied in their practices from humane but humiliating to downright cruel. Return to the top Return to Category:Orc Forsaken Available Classes: Warrior, Priest, Mage, Rogue, Warlock Names: Generally the same as their former human names, unless they have renamed themselves due to a memory lapse, or in honor of their "new life." :Examples: :Male Names: Roberick, Magan, Danforth, Lansire. :Female Names: Yellen, Limmy, Sarias, Mierelle. :Surnames: Dartfall, Blacksling, Ghoulhunter, Blastlich. Appearance: Forsaken, unsurprisingly, look like dead people. Their skin is gray and rotting, showing bone and flesh in places. Their pupil-less eyes glow with dim, white ghostlight. Their muscles are withered, making them scrawny. Their movements are slow but jagged. Forsaken hardly ever smile (unless their lips have rotted away; then they smile all the time). Necromantic magic keeps them somewhat preserved, but natural decay still proceeds, just slower than normal. :Hair: Putrid shades of green, purple, blue, black, or blond. :Eyes: Milky, pupil-less orbs, or gaping dark holes. :Skin: The color of rotting human flesh, ranging from just-died gray to bloated blue to putrescent green. :Height/Weight: Height similar to humans, weight somewhat less due to massive chunks of missing flesh. ::Male Height: 4'11"-6'5" ::Female Height: 4'6"-6' ::Male Weight: 114-270 lb. ::Female Weight: 84-230 lb. :Age: Ageless. Becoming a Forsaken is a difficult process. The undead plague must kill you, you must rise as a being that remembers its past, and finally you must escape the Lich King's control. These events do not happen often, but often enough that the Forsaken exist as a viable race. ::Possible Age at Death(Human Lifespans): :::Adulthood: 20 years. :::Middle Age: 35 years. :::Old: 53 years. :::Venerable: 70 years. :::Life Expectancy: 72-90 years. Social Status: Some Forsaken may cling to their noble manners or peasant humilities, but in truth, all the followers of the Dark Lady are judged only by the results they achieve, and their adherence to the virtues of Patience and Discipline. Family: No such thing, though those who were family in life sometimes respect those old ties. Many do not. Hometown: The ingeniously designed Undercity, once the sewers of the great city of Lordaeron, is the main home base of the Forsaken, though some live in smaller towns in the Tirisfal Glades or the frontier of Silverpine Forest. Return to the top Return to Category:Forsaken Tauren Available Classes: Warrior, Hunter, Druid, Shaman Names: First names are heavy on hard consonants and round vowels. Male first names often end in -k or -n. Female names frequently are longer, sound softer, and/or end in -a. Their last names often trace back through many generations, though they sometimes take a new last name to commemorate a particularly noteworthy deed or ability. Examples: Bron Brokenhorn, Colecheta Quillsplitter. :Examples: :Male Names: Azok, Bron, Turok, Garaddon, Hruon, Jeddek. :Female Names: Argo, Serga, Grenda, Beruna, Halfa. :Surnames: Darkthorn, Thunderhoof, Stormhorn, Quillsplitter, Stonebreaker, Plainstalker, Spiritwalker. Appearance: Tauren are large, muscular humanoids with bull-like heads. Males average seven and a half feet and four-hundred pounds, while females are usually a bit shorter and lighter. Tauren are mostly muscle, having incredibly developed physiques and brawny frames most suitable for combat. Soft, downy fur (usually quite short) covers the tauren body, with manes growing along head and neck, the lengths of the arms, and the shins. Coloration can range from solid black to blonde and even to white, or mottles pelts with a range of spots and different colors. Horns are most prominent on males, although all tauren have horns. Tauren wear natural clothing ? leather or hide, and some cloth. They prize jewelry, designing fine trinkets of ivory, bone, and amber. From these materials they make bracelets or necklaces and sometimes adorn their horns or locks with such beautiful displays of artistry. :Hair: Manes are usually dark brown or black, or in rare cases, gray. All Tauren also have horns of brown or black, with the males' being significantly more prominent. :Eyes: Red, black, brown, green, or silver. :Skin: Tauren have hides covered in flat, coarse hair like a cow or horse, and may be solid colored, patched, or accented in white. Colors include black, brown, gray, white, red, and buff. :Height/Weight: Males tower up to 7 and a half feet tall and weigh up to 400 pounds. Females are perhaps half the weight and significantly shorter. ::Male Height: 7'2"-9' ::Female Height: 6'10"-8'8" ::Male Weight: 284-664 lb. ::Female Weight: 254-634 lb. :Age: A new adventurer will be between 51 and 68. 75 is "middle aged." The average Tauren dies around 95 years of age, though heroes can live as long as 150. ::Adulthood: 50 years. ::Middle Age: 75 years. ::Old: 95 years. ::Venerable: 110 years. ::Life Expectancy: 114-150 years. Social Status: All have an equal place in the eyes of the Earthmother. Even the feeble or crippled may have unique wisdom that the most heroic warrior should heed. No Tauren own land, and there are no Tauren farms. All land belongs to the Earthmother, and Tauren are permitted to hunt and gather the bounty she offers, so long as they preserve its balance. Family: There is no set family structure for Tauren. Different tribes had different structures, ranging from matriarchal systems to a male-dominated "herd" mentality. The only thing that is somewhat rare to find is a human-like "pairing" tradition, though even this is practiced in some tribes. In general though, there is a strong communal rather than "nuclear" family structure. Hometown: Tauren were traditionally nomadic by nature, so the idea of a "hometown" is new. The oldest Tauren born in Thunder Bluff are still little more than infants, so chances are most adult Tauren see the Earthmother's plains in general as their "home." Return to the top Return to Category:Tauren Troll Jungle Trolls (Darkspear Trolls) Available Classes: Warrior, Rogue, Priest, Mage, Shaman, Hunter Names: Trolls do not have last names. First names are a complex syllabic code with a one-syllable "base name" with added suffixes or prefixes. The prefix "Zul" traditionally indicates one skilled in the arts of voodoo, and the suffix "Jin" traditionally indicates a male chief or elder, for example. No one knows the entirety of this code, which even varies slightly from village to village. :Male Names: Vol, Ros, Mig, Gal. :Female Names: Shi, Mith, Hai, So. :Surnames: Trolls do not have family names, though they occasionally use their tribe's name in its place. Appearance: Trolls are monstrous in appearance. Skin color varies greatly based on subspecies, and jungle troll hides ten to be a light blue to dark gray. Trolls have pointed almost elflike ears, long noses, and elongated, sharp faces. Troll teeth are myriad and pointed. They are lean and wiry, averaging seven feet tall and two-hundred pounds. A troll's body had no excess fat. They are remarkably acrobatic, able to perform back flips from a standstill. :Hair: Varies widely in color from white and bright yellow to blue and green. :Eyes: Typically red or orange. :Skin: Darkspears' skin tends to be blue, ranging from turquoise to periwinkle. :Height/Weight: Trolls average seven feet tall, but are lean and wiry, weighing only around 200 pounds. They are lithe and acrobatic, with no excess body fat. ::Male Height: 6'3"-7'1" ::Female Height: 5'11"-6'9" ::Male Weight: 184-224 lb. ::Female Weight: 169-209 lb. :Age: Closer to humans than any other race in Azeroth, though slightly shorter-lived. A new adventurer will be between 17-23. 30 is "middle aged." The oldest known troll lived to be 79, but trollish life is brutal, so Darkspears count themselves lucky to see middle age. ::Adulthood: 17 years. ::Middle Age: 30 years. ::Old: 47 years. ::Venerable: 69 years. ::Life Expectancy: 70-89 years. Social Status: Traditionally, males were the unquestioned dominators, holding all positions of authority and considering females' only purpose to make more trolls. Unfortunately the Horde does not take to this kind of sexism, so the Darkspear trolls have grudgingly had to allow their women into society. Trollish women have risen to the occasion almost alarmingly, and males have come to fear their vengeful voodoo. Outside of the Darkspears, females are treated as little more then property; a male's social status can be measured by the number of wives he has. Family: Say what, mon? Oh, I t'ink I got a son or two somewhere... Hometown: Trolls, are essentially homeless. However, within the last few years they've built a nice little oceanside village called Sen'jin, in Durotar, but it's more of a waystation than a home. Most adult trolls fondly remember their childhoods in the jungles back East, and think of that as "home." Return to the top Return to Category:Troll Blood Elf Available Classes: Paladin, Priest, Mage, Warlock, Hunter, Rogue Names: Melodious, with a Latin or Celtic flavor. Surnames often incorporate imagery of light, fire, or day. Male names in fiction can include apostrophes (though they cannot in-game.) :Male Names: Mariel, Athaniar, Anandor, Tharama, Viridiel, Malanior. :Female Names: Anarial, Frejaq, Driana, Coria, Alanassori, Azshara. :Surnames: Boughstrider, Dawnblade, Lightbringer, Morningray, Suntreader. Appearance: Blood elves stand slightly taller than humans do. A blood elf is usually a little over 6 feet in height and weighs between 100 to 175 pounds, depending on gender. The elves are slim, with sharp symmetrical features, often an exaggeration of perfect beauty. The blood elves are uniformly fair in complexion, with white to brunette colored hair. Their eyes are incredibly intense in green color, seeming to glow with an inner light as a result of their use of Fel energy. :Hair: Very fair, golden, red, chestnut, or black. :Eyes: Green. :Skin: Similar to the fairer range of human skin, often with a rosy glow. :Height/Weight: Human height range, though more slender. ::Male Height: 5'3"-6'1" ::Female Height: 4'11"-5'9" ::Male Weight: 102-172 lb. ::Female Weight: 92-162 lb. :Age: A new adventurer will be between 120 and 240. 350 is "middle aged." The average Blood Elf will die around 700 years of age, though heroes can live as long as 800; some High Elves were known to have reached up to 2,000 years old. ::Adulthood: 110 years. ::Middle Age: 350 years. ::Old: 520 years. ::Venerable: 700 years. ::Life Expectancy: 700-2,000 years. Social Status: Quel'Thalas is a monarchy, with the accompanying social strata of nobility, commoners, servants, and so forth. The society is slightly patriarchal, though there are strong female role models, particularly among the Blood Knights. Bear in mind, however, that most nobles would have lost their lands and holdings (and much of their status) when the Scourge desotryed Quel'thalas. Family: Like all patriarchies, Blood Elves have institutionalized monogamy of some kind to be sure. DP is assuming this takes the form of marriage, as it does in their fellow Light-worshiping races the humans and dwarves. Siblings seem to remain close into adulthood. Last names are passed along to all children both male and female. Hometown: Silvermoon, which is under construction at the moment but on its way to becoming a wondrous and magical metropolis once again. The eastern half is all but rebuilt, while the western half is still largely in ruins and something of a slum other than the freshly-renovated Falconwing Square. Return to the top Return to Category:Blood Elf